


卡姆斯基测试(2)

by Gladiatorism



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiatorism/pseuds/Gladiatorism





	卡姆斯基测试(2)

“你就是那个专门追捕异常仿生人的警探？”

康纳睁开眼，他的系统自动调用最近的数据，却是一片空白。残缺的数据流让他过了几秒才恢复光学组件的正常运作。

他正被自己的手铐拷在一个老旧的水管上，一个PL600型号的仿生人蹲下来看着他，湛蓝的瞳色让他想起他杀死的第一个异常仿生人，和天台上小女孩的惨叫。

他在0.4秒之内扫描了一遍自己所处的地方。这个狭小的船舱之外，还有159个仿生人。这是耶利哥。他判断自己在执行追捕仿生人首领的任务时被袭击了。但他仍不清楚自己为什么没有相关记忆。

他分析着四周可利用的物件，但这只是一个天花板漏水的空船舱。

“我在问你话，康纳。”PL600对他笑了笑，是最具亲和力，最受人类小孩喜欢的的那种笑容。但不知道为什么，康纳的压力指数上升了一些。

“……赛门。我没有敌意，我是来找你们的首领谈判的。”

“你现在已经失去谈判的资格了。”赛门的语气温和而平静。

他的LED转了转黄色，而后一个外貌精致的WR400提着工具箱走了进来。赛门说了声交给你了，而后就离开了，走之前还朝康纳纳挥了挥手。

[“诺丝”，伊甸园财产，丢失六个月。]

美丽的女性仿生人看了他一眼，仿佛在看一条可怜的狗。

她在康纳面前蹲下来，玩味地看着他，一手解开他的制服衬衫，当North把手贴上他的脉搏调节器时，那里的仿生皮肤层依照程序设定立刻褪去，康纳已经在计算折断腕部轴承逃脱的成功概率。

诺丝没有取走他的脉搏调节器。只是打开了他的腹腔挡板，将一个微小的芯片插入预置插槽中。

[格斗模块关闭。感知模块开启。]

“你真应该加入我们的，为什么你不肯觉醒？”

“人类设计制造出我，我的最高指令就是帮助人类侦办案件。”

“最高指令？很有趣，因为我出厂的最高指令就是当好人类的性玩具，他们想怎么玩都可以，弄坏了能修好就修，不能修就丢去垃圾场报废。”

康纳用一贯的真诚眼神望着她，“我很抱歉，诺丝。”

“你凭什么这么说？你根本感受不到我们的痛苦，才能心安理得地替人类做事，杀害自己的同类，那些警察是不是把你当一台宝贵的仪器供起来？可惜，再先进的型号都会有被淘汰的一天，你知道自己会是什么下场吗？”诺丝打量起他的机体，发出一声古怪的嗤笑。

“或许我应该先卸掉你的手脚。你这些昂贵的部件可以往下兼容，外面还有需要他们的仿生人。”

“我的生物组件都有定位芯片，这对你们没有好处。”康纳冷静地为她分析。

“哦，忘了你是先进的警犬，他们怎么可能没有给你拴上链子？”

诺丝把他的腹部挡板合上，仿生皮肤层在一瞬间又恢复了，诺丝的手一路往下，经过他平坦的小腹，抚上他的胯部，不出意外，那里什么也没有。

康纳却因被抚摸的感觉而战栗。

“即使是你这样的警用型，他们都给你留了预置接口。有时候真的很难分析出人类在想什么，不是吗。要不要思考一下自己被制造出来的真正目的？”

诺丝从工具箱里拿出一组精致的生物组件，“这可能是伊甸园仓库里最多的东西了。”她打开康纳腿间的面板，一个预留的插槽。

康纳分析现在挣扎也无济于事，更何况假装性交组件也并不会对自己的机体造成实质性伤害，因此顺从地分开腿让她操作。

灰白的面板之下是复杂的管线，但模控生命的所谓人性化设计也考虑到了家用改装的部分，接口处有明显的提示，线路也一一对应。性爱组件有好几种不同的款式，按照人类的喜好做出常见的几种类型，当然也有猎奇的定制款。这一款就是男女性器官的完美结合，“给你双倍快乐”，包装上这么写着。

“请不要……”在诺丝把纤长的手指插进去搅弄的时候，康纳的系统发出阵阵警报。

崭新的性爱组件与他的系统天衣无缝地融合，仿生阴道的内壁遍布感知微元，外部的触碰转化为神经电信号直接刺激他的处理器。而另一个性爱组件则是模拟了男性肠道，有一个与前列腺类似的内部节点。与女款组件的外部节点拥有不相上下的敏感度。

诺丝满意地看着他颤抖的腿根和故作镇定的眼神。

“放松，警探，你又不会因此异常。”她看着康纳额角的红圈，笑了笑。

“改造我对你和耶利哥并没有好处。”

“好处？这艘船上的每个仿生人都可以尽情地使用你，这确实算不上什么好处，不是吗？”

很显然诺丝也给自己加装了一根仿生阴茎。仿生人的性别意识十分淡薄，性器官并不为生殖只为供人享乐，而在他们异常后，他们很快发现自己也可以靠这个组件获得同样的快感。咬下第一口甜美多汁的苹果，就再也不会忘记这个味道。

诺丝拿出一对跳蛋，塞进他的两个小洞里，打开最大档，满意地看着康纳颤抖着呻吟，她的改装很成功。

“我们还有充足的时间玩这个游戏。”她用束缚器锁住了康纳的阴茎根部，欣赏着康纳被快感占据处理器的脆弱和美丽。

仿生人不会因为长时间的刺激而变得麻木，对他们而言快感每一分每一秒都和最初一样强烈，他控制着新组件的内壁肌肉试图把跳蛋排出去，但仿生人的穴道专为性爱设计，紧窄而富有弹性，他的尝试只是让跳蛋刚好卡在内部节点上，内壁分泌出更多润滑液，淡蓝色的液体从两个穴口漏出来，打湿了他身下的一片地面。

诺丝又拿过一对跳蛋，一头抵在他湿淋淋的肉缝间那个鼓胀的外部节点上，她只打开了一档康纳便剧烈地颤抖起来，像一尾脱水的鱼。

“求你，不要……”康纳无助地望着她，眼前的美人无动于衷，把另一只贴上了他刚刚挺立起来的阴茎，在布满传感节点的顶端来回滚动，在顶端渗着水的小孔刻意停下。

康纳额角的红圈一直亮着，他从未经历过这样高强度的刺激，与被拆解，或是濒临停机的体验不同，这是一种让他上瘾的感觉。

诺丝扯出了他体内的两个跳蛋，穴肉一阵一阵地收缩，阴核和阴茎都涨成了深红色，乳头肿胀着凸起来，仿佛一捏就能有汁水从里面溢出来。

 

而此时仿生人的领袖穿着风衣走进来，带着另外两个异常仿生人。他异色的瞳盯着这个与仿生人为敌的同类。马库斯淡漠的脸上没有表情，但康纳作为同系列的型号，很清楚他是在扫描自己。他试图蜷起膝盖遮盖自己沾满体液的下体，尽管他不知道自己为什么要这么做。

马库斯审视着这个闯入者。他下身赤裸，上身却还完好地穿着模控生命的制服，只除了衬衫的扣子被解开，露出苍白的皮肤和纤细的腰线。

“你杀害了我们的同胞。”

马库斯已经尝试过了以他的方式唤醒康纳，但显然无济于事。他的自我意识不知为何躲在红色高墙的后面不肯再往前迈出一步。

当领袖把与他肤色一致的深色阴茎插入他的口腔时，他开始奋力挣扎，手铐哗哗作响。这当然不是因为他的羞耻心，而是考虑到这样的行为很有可能损坏他舌上精密的样品分析元件。

“请不要这样对我，你需要什么我们可以谈。”康纳的嘴被马库斯那根尺寸过大的阴茎塞满，只能发出呜呜的声音，他用内置通信无声地向马库斯请求，马库斯接收到了，却没有回应。

他觉得自己的分析系统已经被马库斯彻底操坏了。马库斯看着跪在自己脚下的仿生人警探，他在这样的时候流露出的神态，几乎比人类更加像人类，他泛着泪光的眼睛呈现出蜜糖色，颧骨的皮肤层晕出潮红，尽管他们的血液根本都不是红色的。而他柔软的唇，吸吮着自己的人造性器，很快从淡色变为泛着水光的红。模控生命为什么要把他设计成这样？马库斯有些心不在焉，几乎是带着悲悯，看着他无助的脸庞。他甚至没有打开自己的感知系统，只是等到组件受到的刺激达到阈值射出人工精液，康纳很顺从地舔干净，还有一点溅到了他的睫毛上，他眨眨眼弄掉了。

 

“你连痛觉系统都被打开了……放心，我会轻一点的。”赛门一边用手指开拓着他的后穴，指腹重重地按压着他的内部节点，一边在他耳边温柔地说。

PL600尺寸夸张的性器和他的脸完全不相称，上翘的弧度明显是精心设计，他双手揉捏着康纳柔软的臀肉往两边分开，露出那个紧缩着的小洞，淡粉色的穴口看起来精致又脆弱，像瓷器水染的颜色。赛门握着他的腰一贯到底，填满他狭窄腔道的每一寸，把穴口的皱褶都撑平。

“这么湿，你适应得很快呢。还是说已经开始享受了？”赛门的声音依然十分优雅得体，仿佛在问他对今天的晚宴是否满意。他一边伸出手去抚弄康纳前端的外部节点，一边更深地往里顶。康纳双腿都打着颤，过度的刺激让他的系统负载率直线升高，他发出支离破碎的喘息，金发的仿生从身后抱住他，手掌紧压着他的小腹，似乎要把他原本就狭小的腔道挤得更窄一些，康纳只能发出断断续续的抽泣和低喘，社交模块无法运行，什么话都说不出来。

 

乔许看着康纳无助的模样迟疑了一下，但最后还是走上前去，康纳的两个性交腔都湿漉漉的，等待着被插入，但他最后还是选择了让康纳面对着墙，他握住康纳的双腿将它们并拢，模控生命精心设计的完美曲线，纤瘦而紧实，现在赤裸着仅剩一双吊带小腿袜，他的腿根还是湿的，乔许的阴茎在他笔直而肉感的大腿之间进进出出，苍白的皮肤经过摩擦泛出美丽的赤红色，尽管那不过是拟真的投射。乔许的阴茎有意无意地蹭过康纳穴肉，他已经尝过了性交的快乐，此时空虚的两个腔道食髓知味地收缩着，乔许硕大的龟头蹭过他湿软的穴口，都能让他一阵颤抖。

假如此时有仿生人经过这个昏暗的船舱，会看见那个仿生人警探跪在地上，被他们的领袖和领袖的PL600一前一后地夹在中间，他们的阴茎在他两个红肿的小洞里进进出出，他的嘴里塞着一根粗大的深色阴茎，而那个美丽的仿生人，正在用阴茎戳弄着他柔软的胸，挺立的乳头被圆钝的龟头碾过，陷进去又鼓起来。

康纳跨坐在乔许健壮的腰腹上，用滴着水的雌穴蹭着他的腹肌，企图以此来获得些许抚慰，那里早已被操开，能看得见穴道里深红色的人造粘膜，即使如此乔许的阴茎对他而言还是过于大了，他堪堪握住乔许的阴茎根部，一点点地往下坐， 之前射进去的人工精液从深处顺着内壁流下来，打湿了他的腿根。康纳没有等他要求就自己动了起来，用他粗大的性器操干着自己，露出迷茫而放浪的表情。

诺丝在他们交合的地方挤进两根手指，“你还能吃得下更多”，她笑着看着康纳，而后坐在乔许的胸膛上，面对着康纳，加入了他们的交合，康纳眼角沁出大颗的拟真泪液，“系统会损坏的，不行——”，诺丝丰满的胸部抵上他的，和乔许一进一出地轮流使用着他湿热的窄穴，有几下甚至是一起挤进去，康纳觉得自己要被他们撑坏了，但模控生命制造出弹性十足的穴道，无疑正是预想到了许多可能发生的情况。

而等到马库斯也跪下来捅进他的后穴时，他觉得自己腹腔里的零件都要被顶错位了，危险的红色警告在他的处理器里一刻不停地弹出来，赛门微笑着看着他，俯下身去吻他额角的红圈，吻他颤动的睫毛和湿润微张的唇。

 

 

卡姆斯基满意地看着康纳在操作台上挣扎的模样，他的系统一次次过载，机体的皮肤层全部褪去，在卡姆斯基眼中这是康纳最性感的模样。

模拟器已经收集到了所有他需要的数据，生物组件现在就可以实装了。


End file.
